I'm Sorry
by iJMar
Summary: Something is wrong with Bella and she doesn't tell Edward? What possibly would be so hard for her to confess to Edward? What will happen next? What are the consequences? ALL HUMAN! E/B! !
1. Pain

**The idea was in my head and I just couldn't keep it in there, so I lust wrote it even though it will be short.**

**I hope you like it anyway.**

**So here goes Chapter 1**

* * *

_Chapter one:_

Alice skipped to her position as pitcher. "C'mon I can't wait," she whined

A small tingling feeling started to creep up my spine.

_Oh god! Not now, please wait until the game is finished!_

I didn't tell Edward about my _issues _yet. I don't now I should tell him, but now isn't the best time. The tingling started hardening into pain.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked, his emerlad green eyes eager, bright.

I tried to sound appropriately enthusiastic to hide my pain. "Go team!"

"Shall we go down?" Esme asked in her soft, melodic voice

I braced my pain and asked curiously "you don't play with them?"

Edward whispered in my ear "She thinks we cheat"

She glared back at him "I know you cheat"

We were at a small clearing deep into the forest beside the Cullen's house. They used the clearing as a baseball field. The weather was nice today so they said they would play. Edward told me it'll be fun, so I came.

I wrapped my arms around myself and clutched me body. I bit on my lower lip so I won't scream. The pain turned into agony and I started gasping for air.

Edward was beside me and asked anxiously "Bella?"

I gasped for more air.

More anxious "Bella, answer me?"

"Edward, sorry but please take me to your house and get my med box from my home? Don't let Charlie know, just do as I say and I'll tell you later?" I gasped for more air as I was swept into warm arms and I was moving to the car, I guess.

I kept my eyes closed and braced my self again. _It will pass, don't loose your grip. It will pass._

I was placed on a soft object and I heard a soft engine start. I closed my eyes and waited as the car started moving. We stopped once and I heard murmurs like "Bella told me to get her something" Alice! The engine started again and after a while it stopped. I was carried and placed on something soft. Maybe a couch.

I heard Edward's worried whisper again, "Bella?"

I opened my eyes to find my box in his hand and a glass of water in his other hand. Alice was standing behind him.

"Get the Cyclotron **(Not really a med my imagination)**, 2 pills" was all I managed to say

He gave me the pills and the water. I abruptly swallowed it.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked pained.

"Just…hold me" I gasped

He held me close and I fisted my hand in his shirt, bracing my self from the pain. He never stopped rubbing my back or humming my lullaby.

We stayed that way for an hour, I guess. Finally the pain was gone and all I could think of right now was how to tell Edward. I regretted that I never told him when Charlie instructed me to

_Flashback:_

"_I'm dating Edward Cullen" I said to Charlie at dinner._

"_Thought you said you didn't like any of kids in town" he said_

"_Edward doesn't live in town, technically."_

"_Hmm, A Cullen, Which one?"_

"_He has bronze__ brown hair & green eyes."_

"_He's too old for you, isn't he?"_

"_No he's a junior, I'm a junior."_

"_Do you like him, Bella?"_

"_Yes, more than what you think."_

"_You now you have to tell him"_

"_I will, just not now"_

"_But you will tell him eventually."_

"_I promise"_

"_Even though, I think you should tell him now, & I now it's the most rightful thing to do, it's your choice, Bella?"_

"_Thanks, dad"_

_End Flashback_

I pulled back and looked into Edward's worried green eyes.

"Edward, there's something I have to tell you?"

"Yes, love"

"I'll go out." Alice said as she turned to leave.

"Wait! You have to know too!" I took short breath and said "I… I just don't know how to say it" I said as I shifted my gaze to the ground.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face to face his. His green eyes were burning into mine. "You know you can tell me anything Bella, right?"

"I know it's just I don't know how." I said as my voice cracked and I broke into sobs.

"Shush, Bella don't cry. Please don't cry" He said as he pulled me into a hug and started moving back and forth quickly to soothe me.

"It will be hard for you to know that…Oh Edward." I said as I sobbed loudly.

"No need for you to tell me, just stop crying" he said, his voice agonized.

"I have to tell you Edward, I should've told you before, it's my fault" I said as I pulled away and inhaled a deep breath to calm myself.

"Edward, Alice," I took another deep breath and gazed into their different shades of green in their eyes and said "I'm…

* * *

**Yay!!!! Cliffy!!! I won't tell you!! Hehehe!!**

**Puh-leeze! Would you please review *POUT**PUPPY EYES***


	2. Drama

**Thanks for every person who reviewed that last chapter; I hoped you liked it since it was something that came up to my mind while watching TV.**

**I only own the plot and conversation. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest.**

**So here goes Ch 2**

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

_Edward's POV:_

Bella took a deep breath and said "Edward, Alice," she took another deep breath "I'm infected with radioactive poisoning, & it has reached an incurable stage. I'm dying. If one of the seizures overcomes me I'll die"

I couldn't comprehend what I just heard. Bella, my Bella was dying. A huge lump raised in my throat. Once Bella told me what was wrong, I couldn't believe it. I never knew this world could be so unfair.

"When did you know this Bella?" I asked trying put shock aside, but I couldn't. She had started sobbing after she was done explaining so I was holding tight. I tucked her head under my chin and wrapped my arms around my fiancée and held her tightly.

"I just discovered it 2 years back before I came to Forks and-ALICE!" she shrieked and pulled away so fast. I turned my face to see that Alice fainted. She was lying on her side with tears running down her cheek. Her face looked pained even when she was unconscious.

Bella was by her side shaking her gently and whispering her name for her to wake up.

"Edward, get any cologne that has ammonia and a wet towel." she told me quickly as tears started running down her cheek.

I got up and moved through the house with my mind focused on what Bella had just told me.

_Why?!_ A voice shouted in my head. _Of all the people who could deserve this unbearable fate, it was chosen for Bella, WHY?!_

I got cologne and a wet towel and rushed back to find Alice still unconscious and Bella's eyes were puffy from tears.

I open the cologne bottle and moved under Alice's nose. Her brows furrowed as she sniffed the cologne. Her eyes fluttered and I sighed in relief as Bella started sobbing again

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist as Alice opened her eyes. She glanced at me then at Bella, and then she started sobbing her heartbreaking sobs. As if I needed to hear more heartbreaking sobs.

She got up and pulled Bella into a huge hug. They hugged each other and cried for an hour and I just watched feeling every piece of me shred in smaller pieces.

"Bella, why didn't you tell us before?" Alice asked between her sobs.

"My parents and I took the shock very hard but I accepted it. I don't need to pain the people I love because of me." Her answer was shocking, but this is Bella.

"Let's go, the others are probably freaking out." I said as I pulled Bella into a hug. Only god knows how much time she has left with me.

As we were descending, we heard Cars Park in the garage so we sat on the couches normally and turned on the TV. Bella was leaning on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her while Alice sat beside Bella holding her hand tightly.

"Edward," she whispered, "Please don't tell anybody else, please."

"I won't, love" I answered her back.

Bella closed her eyes. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, & Jasper came.

"Edward you missed the best game in history!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah Edward, you should have seen Emmett slip in the mud and fall on his ass" Rose said laughing.

"Rosalie, your language!" Esme snapped at her.

"Sorry" she mumbled

"Hey sweetie" Jasper said as he wrapped his arm around Alice.

"I'm fine honey, how about you?"

"I was good but I needed you"

"You lovebirds, Go upstairs" Emmett snapped at them.

Alice and Japer got up and went upstairs, but before Alice reached the stairs, She said "The wedding will be next week Edward, no objections." Then she left.

"Bella, are you asleep love?" I asked her.

"I want to sleep, medicine makes me drowsy" She whispered me the last part. I carried her and went to my Volvo. I put her in the passenger seat and rushed to the driver's seat. But then I remembered!

"Love, I forgot something Upstairs, I'll go get it." I told her.

She nodded and said "don't take long"

I kissed her forehead and rushed upstairs. I heard Carlisle and Esme's questions but I ignored them. I scanned my room till I found it. I let out a sigh of relief.

I put Bella's med box under my jacket so no one would see it. I went back to the car to find her asleep.

The drive was silent. I was silently sobbing during the whole way. When we arrived I carried her instead of waking her up. I found the door open and Charlie was standing beside it. His look seemed to tell me that he knew everything.

I carried Bella to her room and tucked her in her Bed. I put the med box on her desk and descended to the living room.

"Edward, come sit with me." I heard Charlie call me.

"Yes Charlie" I said as he motioned for me to sit beside him.

"Son, I think you are now aware of what Bella is facing." He said calmly.

"Yes" I said as I shuddered.

"I guess you aren't willing to leave her because of this, she has suffered enough" he said

"I won't ever do that, I love her."

He lifted his face to face mine; his eyes were glassy with tears. Charlie cherished his daughter so much.

"Did she tell you how it all started?"

"No"

"Okay, when Bella was in Phoenix, she was suffering in pain and she never told Renee. She was in her Gym class when she fell to the floor and started screaming in pain, according to what Renee said. After blood tests, they discovered the high amount of 40K went high, why they still don't know, but that caused the seizure. Ever since, she started having seizures every once in a while, she decided to come to Forks"

"Charlie, I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy" I said as I placed my hand on his Shoulder.

"I trust you Edward" he said.

Then I left and went home with my mind still swarming with the drama I received today.

* * *

**I feel it's a little bit cheesy this chapter, just tell me what do think, 'kay?!!**


	3. Big Day

**Sorry for taking time in updating, it's only because I watched new moon like 10 times and still not satisfied. I hope u liked the chapters and I'd like to know if there's any flaw in my writing please.**

**So here goes chapter 3.**

* * *

_Chapter Three:_

_Bella's POV:_

"Bella! Wake up! It's your wedding today!" I heard Alice's squeal as she was shaking me. "I'll wait for you down stairs."

I woke up feeling cheerful today. Today was my wedding. I, 22 year old Isabella Marie Swan, am going to get married to the man of my dreams, Edward Anthony Cullen.

I went to the bathroom and showered, brushed my teeth, & tied my hair into a high bun, knowing Alice will work on it today.

I wore jeans and a T-shirt. I took a couple of pills and went down stairs. Dad and Alice were waiting in the living room discussing something. I walked to the kitchen and nibbled a granola bar. I gulped the pills down followed by a cup of juice.

"Bella, we have to leave!" Alice whined.

"Just a second Alice" I said as I went back upstairs. I snatched my med box and descended the stairs quickly. I gave her the box and told her "Put it in my bag."

She nodded and we fled to her Porsche. By the rate of Alice's maniac driving, we reached the Cullen's in no time. I climbed upstairs to Alice's bathroom as she went to get her makeover stuff. The dress was already hanged in its bag neatly behind the bathroom's door.

"Sit" she ordered and I obeyed instantly. She started working with my make up. She was finishing up so quickly and moved to my hair. I was done in no time. She helped me into the dress which was strapless with silk details on the top. It had a golden sash beneath the breasts that made a simple tie at my back. I didn't want a veil. I wanted it simple to it was up to Alice about my hair, make-up, accessories and shoes which were 6 inch heels and had diamonds, real diamonds, on it.**(I'm your last choice in the description thingy so pics on profile.)**

When I was done I was happy to find that we were still early, but Alice wouldn't make me move.

We finally got into her Porsche again but this time she drove slowly so she wouldn't ruin any thing. We went to the church and Alice and Rosalie and Angela were busy checking how they looked for the grand entry. The music started with Pachelbel's Canon. I began hyperventilating. Charlie, who I didn't notice come, gripped my elbows and said "Honey, calm down."

My cousin, Claire, was the flower girl. She took her place in the front while the music morphed slowly as Alice and Jasper, my maid of honor and Edward's best man, stood in behind her. Emmett and Rosalie stood behind them and behind them were Angela and Ben.

The gates opened and Claire started walking, tossing petals of freesia everywhere. Alice and Jasper followed. Then Emmett and Rosalie followed by Angela and Ben.

Wagner's traditional march got clearer as we walked into the room. I walked slowly, gripping Charlie's Elbow for balance. I only concentrated on Edward, Who was waiting for me down the aisle with a smile stretched across his face.

When I finally arrived, Edward held my hand as we said our vows, and placed the rings.

"I know announce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." said Angela's father,_ yeah he was the priest._

Edward cupped my face in is hands and bent a little. I didn't need to stretch on my tiptoes with these heels. Our lips touched and I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. I heard cheers and whistles but I didn't care. Our lips kept molding against each other adoringly like they where made to fit together. He pulled away and whispered "Mrs. Cullen."

"I like how it sounds." I whispered.

"Shall we, Mrs. Cullen." He said as he led me towards his Volvo which was decorated with freesia and ribbons. We sat in the backseat as Alice took the passenger seat and Jasper drove.

After we reached the reception, which was in a park that Alice transformed to a wedding reception, we waited behind the grand arc for everyone to get seated.

As soon as they were in their place the gates opened and music started as Edward and I walked to our places which was a couch facing the audience decorated with silk, freesia and ribbons. **(Hope you recognize that one Egyptians!! *GIGGLE*)**

We sliced the cakes and I _accidentally _shot a piece of cake to Edward's face. We were forced by Alice to make it romantic so, I held on fork between Edward and me with a piece of cake in it. I leaned my head to the right as he leaned his head to the left and tried to get the cake, _which clearly wasn't our intention, you know what I mean._

After that we went and danced. It started smooth and calm and we all ended up tangoing.

"Now time for a Father-daughter, Mother-son dance." Announced Alice who I didn't notice was on the stage. I heard cheers then I was now dancing with my dad, Charlie.

"Congratulations, kid." Charlie said with a smile.

"I am not a kid anymore, but I'll be your little Bella forever." I said as I hugged my dad.

When I pulled away, I saw him blush a little. After dancing with Charlie, I danced with Carlisle.

"I'm so proud of having you as my daughter, Bella." He said

"I'm proud to have you as my father in law."

After that, I've been passed to every male member of the family. The only people who I dance with without squishing their feet were Edward, & my fathers. Emmett and I had quite a beautiful dance stepping on my dress as I flattened his leg. Finally I was dancing with my love again.

"I missed you love." He whispered to me.

"I missed you too." I said as I leaned my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me as we danced. We kept dancing like that till I noticed that we were the only ones dancing.

After we finished the dancing, Edward leaned and kissed me passionately and cheers were exploding around us. I heard flashes of cameras, and I assumed it was Esme.

Everyone then started leaving; Edward and I went back to the Cullen's to change and fetch our bags to the airport. I changed into a beautiful knee length dress that had Ruche bodice and sleeves flow into a lightly gathered skirt and a hem of tiered ruffles. It was beautiful spring green and had matching flats .

After we changed and the bags were in the Volvo, we said our goodbyes to everybody and left to the airport.

As soon as we arrived to the airport, Edward finished every single thing from loading the bags till we reached the passports. We sat together waiting for our plane to arrive. Did I mention that we were going to Turkey?

As soon as the plane arrived, I began feeling drowsy. We were seated in our First class seats. I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder and whispered to him "I love you, Edward"

"I love you, Bella." He whispered back as he kissed my cheek. I drifted into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

**So, what do u think? I've some surprises for the future! Again I'm sorry for taking so long in updating, so puh-leeeze review? I may some time to update because I'm going out of town this weekend but don' worry i'll update as soon as I come back! PICS OF WED DRESS AND SHOES AND GOING AWAY DESS AND FLATS ON MA PROFILE. PLUS THE BRIDAL COUCH TOO, SOME PEOPLE DIDN'T GET WHAT MEANT!**

**R.**

**E.**

**V.**

**E.**

**I.**

**W!**


	4. The end

**Sorry I took time to write this chappy, but I decided to end the story at ch 5 which will follow this so please review after reading pleaaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee!!!!**

* * *

_Chapter four_

_15 years later:_

"Bella! I'm leaving now!" Edward called before he was off to work. Yeah, I survived for 15 years.

"Daddy, wait!" Lily said as she ran through the hallway and gave Edward a hug.

Lily was our beautiful daughter; I had her after the honeymoon. She's 15 now, and she still doesn't know about my disease. Carlisle said that if I'm on the pills on time, I'll have at least a year or 2 left. Edward and I don't try to think of it much.

"Goodbye honey." Edward said as he gave Lily a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Don't be late." I wrapped my arms around his waist and he leaned to kiss me.

"Hey! I'm still standing over here!" Lily complained.

"See you in 6 hours, love." He said as he pulled away and went out of the door.

I went to the living room as I heard his car go. I switched on the TV and sat there watching a movie.

"Momma, can I sit with you?" Lily said as she approached the couch.

"Of course, honey. Come here." I said as I patted the seat beside me.

We sat watching the movie for 2 hours at least. Then Lily started talking about her first year in high school. Boy she was exited.

"And I have to call Aunty Alice and Marie…and Aunty Rosalie and Jasmine, we have to go shopping and…" Lily kept talking enthusiastically about her shopping trip tomorrow. Alice had Marie; well she named her Marie after my middle name. Rosalie had Jasmine. Marie is a senior, 18 years old while Jasmine is 17. My lily was going to be 16 on the 13th of August.

I glanced at the clock to find it 4:30 pm.

I stood up and said " Lily, do you want to help me make dinner?"

"Yeah! What are we cookin'?

"What do you want to eat?"

"Um…Pasta with veggies With Béchamel sauce and corn soup."

"Then Pasta with vegetables with Béchamel sauce and corn soup it is."

We headed for the Kitchen and started getting the ingredients when…Pain ran through my spine and I collapsed.

"Mom!"

I couldn't contain the pain anymore; this was the worst seizure I've ever had. My screams were unbearable.

"Call your father." Was all that I managed to say before the pain pulled me to unconsciousness and consciousness over and over again.

* * *

_Edward's Point of View:_

I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen since I left the house. I don't know but it really annoyed me.

I glanced at the clock; it was 4:15 pm. Only 2 hours and 45 minutes to go home.

I glanced at the picture I had on the desk; the day Lily was born.

Bella was sitting in the bed with our lovely baby Lily in her hand; I sat beside her with my arms wrapped around both of them.

I looked at my almost done paper work. _Maybe I could go home early today._

My cell phone rang; when I glanced at the Id it said _My lovely Lily._

I picked up the phone and said "Lily?"

"Daddy!" She was panting and sobbing "Momma, she's…she's…." and before she could complete I heard a blood curdling scream that I recognized.

"Lily, I'm coming! Stay by your mother's side and get her cyclotron, 2 pills, it's in the med cabinet!"

"o-o-okay"

I shut the phone and rushed out of the door, I heard my dad call me.

"Edward!"

"Not now Dad! It's Bella." I turned and looked at him "Would you get her a room. I'm going to get her."

"Of course son, go!"

I rode my car and sped home as fast as I could, once I reached the house, I could her screams from outside the door. I rushed into the house to the source of the screaming.

The Kitchen.

Bella was lying on the floor, screaming, thrashing, & writhing in pain. Lily was beside her sobbing and patting her face with a cup of water half empty beside her on the kitchen floor.

I carried Bella's thrashing body in my hands and ran to the car, Lily just ran after us trying to stifle her sobs with no use. I placed Bella in the backseat and Lily sat beside her so I placed her head on Lily's lap and drove fast to the hospital.

When we Arrived I took Bella from the backseat and dashed into the hospital, Carlisle was waiting for me with a patient bed and 2 nurses. I placed my thrashing wife on it and they left. Carlisle said "We'll do what we can do son" and he left.

I went back to the car to find Lily crying, sobbing. I went inside and pulled her into a hug.

"W-w-w-what is wrong w-w-with mo-o-omma?"

"Well, sweetheart, your mother was sick with this serious disease before I met her, and she didn't tell you."

"I-i-is it going t-t-t-to k-k-kill her?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no."

Her sobs got louder as she cried into my shirt. I carried her and we sat on the bench beside the emergency room. My only desire was to have my Bella healthy.

The door opened and Carlisle exited. Lily and I shot up. Carlisle lifted his gaze towards me and said "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry."

My Bella, Oh Bella. I slumped back to the chair and put my face in my hands. I glanced at Lily who was standing.

Suddenly, Lily started swaying and her body fell to the floor. I kneeled beside her and held her gently. Her chocolate eyes stared into nothing as her lips kept repeating "She's gone." And nothing other than that.

"Son, go to Bella, I'll stay with Lily" Carlisle said as he leaned beside Lily.

I entered the room to find Bella lying in the bed. Blue, dead blue, unbreathing laid my love. I collapsed on the floor on my knees sobbing as I grabbed her hand. "Why did you leave? Why my love? We can't live without you." I said as I sobbed hard.

This was end the end of me.

* * *

**So sad end, still there's a 5th and final chapter!!!!**

**Review!!!**


	5. I'm Sorry

**So here's the last chapter!!! I'm so sad now because my cell is gonna be away from me for a long while alongside with my music player…my music player*sighs*… so I think I'll express my sadness through this chapter.**

_Chapter five:_

_2 days later, the funeral. EPOV:_

Lily and I were on our way to the chapel of rest alone. My Lily took really hard. It hurt me to see her that way.

_Flashback_

_I walked out of the emergency room, after seeing my love, my life, my well of happiness cold, dead, frustratingly…inexpressibly…__**She was dead.**_

_I knew this day would come, but not like that. It was…_

_My thoughts were interrupted by the scene before me. Lily…my daughter was sitting on the bench, her chocolate eyes wide. Her dark auburn brown hair falling on the sides of her face as she stared at nothing. _

"_She didn't speak." Carlisle said worriedly._

_I kneeled beside her "Lily, honey, look at me." I said gently_

_Her irises moved slowly to my direction, her eyes still wide. _

"_Honey, would you say anything." I said my voice no louder than a whisper._

"_She's gone." She murmured before she burst into sobs and tears streak down her cheek. I pulled my daughter into a hug. I tucked her head un my chin and rocked her as tears streaked down my cheek as well._

_She pulled way and looked straight into my eyes "I want to see her." She whispered_

"_No lily…"_

"_I want to see her" her voice got higher._

"_Lily…"_

"_I WANT TO SEE HER!" she screamed and she screamed as her hands found the sides of her head and started shaking, trembling wildly._

"_LILY!" I was trying to calm her but she screamed and rocked herself wildly. Her eyes were squeezed shut. I looked at Carlisle in horror and he mimicked my expression._

_Suddenly, Carlisle got up and ran to his office. Not a few seconds later, he came back with a pill in his right hand and a cup of water in his left._

_**More pills.**_

"_Hold her" Carlisle instructed. I held Lily as Carlisle slid the pill into her mouth followed by the water. She started coughing then she swallowed loudly. Her trembling eased and her hands went down from her head. Her eyes opened slowly and she stared at us with a confused expression? Then she looked around. Suddenly she got up and ran to the emergency room._

_I got up to follow her but Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder and said "Leave her."_

_I slumped down to the bench and pinched the bridge of my nose. _

"_Carlisle what happened to her?" I asked quietly. He knew who I meant. Bella._

"_It was too much for her, Edward. It's good. Don't even think of blaming yourself. If she was to make it, she'd be in comatose writhing. It's best for her." Carlisle said. _

"_Thanks Carlisle" I said as I put my face in my hands. "What about Lily?"_

"_I believe that the shock sent her to a stage that whenever she remembers something about Bella strongly she'll have a seizure." I looked at him in shock and horror; he quickly corrected "an emotional seizure."_

"_What else is there to ruin my life, it can't get worse can it?" I said as I sobbed._

_Carlisle, surprisingly, wrapped his arms around me. I felt like that little kid who needed his father to fix his broken toy; only now it can't be fixed._

_He settled back into seat and said "Son, we've got work to do."_

_I knew what he meant; Bella's funeral._

_End flashback._

We arrived and got out of my Volvo. We walked down the whole and we were before the door.

I glanced at Lily to find starring, eyes wide, at the door. We waited for Renee and Charlie and Phil to exit. I could hear Renee sobbing.

Lily started trembling; I looked at her worriedly. _This isn't the best time for a seizure _I thought to myself sourly. Lily tried to distract herself by looking at her long sleeved, knee length black dress. The she placed a hand on her loose hair, as if checking it was appropriate. She glanced at her flats then her trembling eased.

"Lily honey, sit down. I'm going to get something." I said. She nodded and sat on the chair.

I went at the door to get some fresh air. I saw an unfamiliar car park in the lot. A boy wearing a black suit who looked no more than a 16 year old went out of the car. Another boy…no a man who looked familiar to me exited from the passenger side.

They both had russet skin and black hair. _Ah…Jacob Black and his son._ I woman with the same skin and hair got from the backseat door and clutched Jacob's hand. His wife. What was her name? Yeah, Leah.

For a moment, I envied him for having his love by his side whilst mine was lying dead in a coffin. I then felt guilty for having such uncivilized feelings.

Jacob and his family approached to me. Jacob looked pained, very pained. Bella, I winced internally as remembered her name, was like a younger sister to him. They grew up together.

"I'm sorry Edward." Jacob said as he shook my hand. I nodded at him. I went inside with them and led them to the door. Once Zach saw Lily; he ran to her side and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed a little into his shoulder then she regained composure.

The door opened and Charlie exited holding Renee's hand who was leaning on Phil for support.

"Charlie faced me and said "I hope you'll be okay son, thank you for everything that you've done to her." Then they left to waiting room, waiting for the ceremony. We were a little early to have our private moments.

"Daddy" I was shocked to hear Lily's voice. She never talked since the past couple of days. I turned and looked at her to find her standing beside Zach, their hands entwined.

"Yes, Lily?" I answered.

She looked up to Zach who nodded in return and said "Lily and I would like to go in there first, alone. I hope you don't mind sir." He said politely.

I thought about Lily going in there alone with Zach. It's not that I didn't trust him; it's the seizures I don't trust. I don't want it be enough to get to the next stage.

"Okay you can, but if anything weird happens, get her out quickly." I said. He looked confused but he nodded.

They went through the door and closed it after them. Jacob came to my side and asked "What do you "if anything weird happens", Edward?"

I took in a deep breath and sighed heavily "When we knew that Bella died," we both winced "Lily went into shock. Now if she ever gets under a lot of emotional stress she'd get a seizure. It has stages and I don't want it to get to the next stage."

He looked confused "which is…

I took another deep breath "Paralysis."

His dark eyes widened and I could see fear, and pain in them. We stood like that for minutes, waiting for Zachary and Lily to exit.

The door knob twisted and I saw Lily come through the door, her eyes puffy, followed by Zach, who looked extremely sad and pained.

People started arriving. They all started entering talking their places. I wasn't sure if I was ready to see Bella that way. I walked in slowly, Lily by my side and Zach by hers, into the room.

My eyes flashed to the half opened white coffin.

My angel.

She rested in there looking extremely peaceful as if she was sleeping but the scene was heart aching. Her eyelids purple as well as her lips, but they had a lighter shade. Her skin was white and pale as the sheet below her. Her face was frozen into smile. Her hair was loose around her. She had her hand folded on her stomach.

I leaned and kissed her forehead. I brushed by hand on her cold cheek. I whispered to her "I love Isabella, you'll always to be in my heart,

I carry your heart, I carry it in my heart"

I then went to the car with Lily as Emmett and other friends closed the coffin and moved it to the car.

The trip to Forks Cemetery didn't take that much. I thanked Mother Nature for choosing this day to have clouds but not to rains but we all had our umbrellas with us.

We all sat on our chairs waiting as Emmett, Jasper, & some Quellette boys carrying the coffin and placing it into the wide whole carefully. I felt Lily sobbing silently beside me, so I put an arm around her and she leaned into my shoulder.

After every body was gone, it was only me and Lily. I looked at the grave one more time. It said:

Isabella Marie Cullen

September 13, 1990 – August 27, 2027

"Beloved daughter, friend, sister, wife, and mother"

Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening,

But no matter how hard death tries, it can't separate us from love.

I turned around and we walked to the car.

* * *

_10 years later, August 27, 2037:_

_Lily's POV:_ (dun, dun, dun, duh!!!)

"Now we will put on our little gloves and voila we're ready!" I said to my 1 year old daughter. Even though it was August, but this is forks people.

"Honey, are you ready yet?" Zach called from the living room "Your father called again."

"Coming!" I yelled back. I faced my beautiful daughter and carried her.

So…I, Lily Anne Black, am married to Zachary black. We had our beautiful skin tone that was between my ivory one and Zach's russet's and surprising emerald green eyes and mahogany brown hair Bella Rose Black.

Today would be the day that marked a decade since Momma died. Daddy decided to make a group visit to the grave. So this was Bella's first visit to her grandmother.

I put Bella in her car seat and sat beside Zachary while he drove. We arrived at the Forks Cemetery in no time. I saw a group of people that I recognized. Daddy, Aunty Alice & Marie, Aunty Rosalie & Jasmine, Uncle Em & uncle jazz, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme.

We stood their and each of us put a flower on Momma's grave. I stretched my hand to placed the Rose I bought but Bella started screaming. I knew what she wanted.

I gave her the rose and lifted her so she was directly above the grave. She dropped the White Rose between it's sisters and started clapping happily.

I hugged then passed her to Daddy. I took a few steps towards the grave next to Momma's and placed the other Rose on it. I glanced at both Graves on more time. The first one said:

Isabella Marie Cullen

September 13, 1990 – August 27, 2027

"Beloved daughter, friend, sister, wife, and mother"

Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening,

But no matter how hard death tries, it can't separate us from love.

The second one said:

Charlie Alexander Swan

February 4, 1972 – November 20, 2030

"Honored Chief and beloved friend and father"

Family is the best thing a person can posses,

without them, life is meaningless.

I walked back to the group waiting by the gate. Daddy looked at me worriedly, Bella still in his hands; I nodded to him reassuringly and he relaxed.

When I approached, Zachary took Bella from Daddy and he ran and hugged me. I cried a little into his shoulder then he placed an arm around my shoulder as we walked to the cars. I was hoping my life would complete at this rate, because I was pretty content about it.

I remembered that phrase Daddy whispered to Momma on the funeral:

I carry your heart; I carry it in my heart

Well, let's hope I own a part of that kind heart.

* * *

**So how do you like it????!!!!**

**I know the ending is mixed up but I hope you like it! Picture of Lily's hair on my profile ( 2 versions, short and tall choose whatever you want and visualize her)**

**Charlie's name and date of birth is kinda I made it up but I hope it fits. He died at age of 58 ( atleast that's how I made it)**

**PM me and review!!!! please!! Any questions you have you shall PM me!!!!**

**Hope you liked my first complete fanfic!!!**

* * *

**_ _*_*_*_Jasmine _*_*_*__**

**_ xoxo luv u all xoxo_**


End file.
